


3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 Fics

by redfiona



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Addams Family (Movies), The Mummy Series, Torchwood
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Addams Family Values spoilers, Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: Chapter 1: Some Undefined Future (Torchwood), Jack Harkness gen ficChapter 2: Elves (The Mummy), mostly Rick O'Connell gen ficChapter 3: Training Routine (Captain Marvel 2019), Carol Danvers gen fic, with spoilers for the filmChapter 4: Third Time's A Charm (Addams Family Values), Joel Glicker/Wednesday Addams, spoilers for the film
Relationships: Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell, Wednesday Addams/Joel Glicker
Kudos: 7





	1. Some Undefined Future (Torchwood)

Fandom: Torchwood  
Disclaimer: Not mine. No money being made from this, all the BBC's.  
Character(s): Jack Harkness  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: Any, Any, dancing as the sky falls

~~~~

Racing between domes as the starship debris rains down, making sure their shields don't fail. An enthusiastic, if overly flirtatious, rescue service. Dancing as the sky falls, this has been his role for years now, even if the sky isn't normally falling quite so literally.


	2. Elves (The Mummy)

Fandom: The Mummy  
Disclaimer: Not mine. No money being made from this, all Universal's  
Character(s): Rick O'Connell, Evie Carnahan-O'Connell  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: The Mummy, O'Connells, a normal family holiday

~~~~

Rick pulls Evie out of the path of the poison-tipped arrows - who knew elves would object this much to being disturbed. Hopefully, Jonathan and Alex would be coming with the cavalry, or at least someone who could read runes, and this would all be over. Matters were not being helped by Evie cheerfully peering at the elves, muttering about them being a fascinating culture and this being a normal family holiday.


	3. Training Routine (Captain Marvel)

Fandom: Captain Marvel (film)  
Disclaimer: Not mine. No money being made from this, all Disney/Marvel's.  
Character(s): Carol Danvers  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: Any, Any, crashing in a good way

~~~~

She travels vast distances, trying to fix the mess the Kree have left behind everywhere they've gone. Alone on the ship, she goes through her old Kree training routines, a bend here, a punch there. Tired, she sleeps well, the way she never did on Hala.


	4. Third Time's A Charm

Fandom: Addams Family Values  
Disclaimer: Not mine. No money being made from this, all Paramount's.  
Character(s): Joel Glicker/Wednesday Addams  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: any, any, unusual roses

~~~~

Their first date did not go well; meeting buried Addamses would have that effect.

The roses he brought to the second date withered when Wednesday touched them.

The pitcher plant he brought the third time was just the thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had spare sentences, there'd be a lot more about the subterranean Addams and how Joel survived that shock in the film.


End file.
